The Fab Five of Hogwarts
by woodenrice
Summary: This is the offspring of a disturbing conversation with a gay friend of mine who destroyed my vision of the Chamber of Secrets.


We start our story at your everyday educational center for wizards and witches, particularly at Hogwarts, where   
  
the dreaded learning season has kicked up again and started off with a bang. Well, actually that was Neville   
  
blowing up one of his potions in Snape's class, but same thing. Everthing was as normal as it comes at Hogwarts,   
  
or so they thought. Little did the students and staff know that Dumbledore had meet with two rather estranged   
  
magical folk (more than usual that is) who wanted some sort of group at Hogwarts, a club if you will, that   
  
encouraged the relationship of straights and gays there. Not that anyone there knew that any of the other people   
  
were gay, but according to Dumbledore and his guests, that will soon change.   
  
While the staff was a tad bit suspicious of just what was said in Dumbledore's office with the odd-looking duo,   
  
or why things kept on re-arranging themselves in the teacher's lounge (first they thought it was Peeves, but   
  
quickly realized he didn't have this much fashion sense), they never bothered to ask him what it was all about.   
  
They merely thought that when the time comes, he would tell them about or they'd simply wait until someone else   
  
noticed and asked. One week in October, they came close to their chance, for it was the third week of October and   
  
before Halloween. Dumbledore, one evening, announced that the two would be decorating the castle with the help of   
  
some select students.   
  
"They will be needing five students to help them on their assignment. If Mr. Xander and Miss Madden," most of the   
  
people in the Great Hall turned their heads to the door where the two were standing in black and orange outfits,   
  
fit for the season, "should stop you in the hallway or pull you aside in class, please be nice to them for they are   
  
doing something for us and they are our guests."   
  
The students and staff weren't exactly sure why they needed help decorating this year since the teachers would usually   
  
do it, however, they were excited nonetheless. Despite Mr. Xander and Miss Madden's some what threatening presense, that  
  
is: A class would occasionally enter a classroom to find them sitting in the back, whispering to eachother in what some   
  
were certain was another language, watching the students with predatory eyes.   
  
"I reckon they're from somewhere off near Romania, where our brother Charlie works," George Weasley told his fellow   
  
Gryffindors who were sitting with him at the table for breakfast,"That Xander bloke has an odd accent. Not sure 'bout   
  
the girl though."  
  
"He had just tried one of our taffies, so I won't be surprised if we could hardly understand 'em," said his twin brother,   
  
Fred. "We did manage to understand him when he said he wanted George and I on the decorating burgade."   
  
"Said something to the effect the they needed someone who was on the sanity level that we were on..."   
  
"We're still not quite sure if it was a compliment or an insult." Their younger brother, Ron, raised his eyebrows to them.   
  
"You won't be too happy for long: Malfoy's also decorating. The girl pulled him aside after Potions."   
  
However, this did not seem to dampen the twins spirits but instead they sent a rather mischievous (and might I say, demonic)  
  
grin towards the Slytherin table where Draco Malfoy was sitting before turning their attention back to Ron, Harry and Hermione,   
  
who were sitting on either side of him. They knew all too well that this wasn't going to be good.   
  
"We'll survive--"  
  
"--He might not--"  
  
"--but we will." Immediately after saying this, they recieved a look that could of well been their mother channeling Hermione to   
  
give them disapproving look. But the twins slipped away just in time not to listen to her lecture them about not doing anything   
  
that'll get them into trouble. She turned her reproachful eyes on Ron and Harry, though they seemed to take a sudden and extreme   
  
interested in their breakfast, so she was forced to go back to hers without saying anything.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
If anyone actually wants this continued, leave me a note (...or something) and I'll try to write   
  
the rest of this. Will be difficult considering we don't have cable and am deprived of Jai   
  
goodness. Damn mother. Doesn't she know it isn't healthy to be malnutritated in gayness? 


End file.
